


Stood Up

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You get a date with your crush. But then your dream of happiness is ripped apart when you get stood up and he goes out with some other girl.





	Stood Up

As much as you know you need to concentrate on your math homework in front of you, but all you can focus on is the boy near you; Jeremy Heere. One of your best friends, Michael, catches you staring. “Okay that’s it” he says groaning slightly. He pulls Jeremy out of whatever he was doing and turns him towards you, “I have seen you two making googly eyes at each other for far too long now.”  
You look down as your cheeks turn scarlet, “w-what? I-I don’t… I don’t do that.”  
“Yes, you do. So, let’s just get to the point. You’re single, he’s single. You both like each other. So please go out and kiss so I can stop watching you two suffer for no reason.”   
You look up in Michael in pure shock. You can’t believe he just did this to you. But soon, your attention goes to the awkward lanky boy sitting across. “so… dinner at seven next Tuesday?”  
You grin so wide as butterflies fill your stomach, “yeah, that sounds good.”  
Michael huffs and falls back into his chair, “thank god.”  
. . .  
You check your phone again to check the time and to see if he’s sent anything. 8:15 and he still hasn’t shown up. And here you are, sitting at a nice restaurant by yourself. You can’t believe that he stood you up. Michael said he liked you, if he did then why wouldn’t he be here? You sigh and put some money down to thank your waiter for humoring you and leave with tears forming in your eyes.   
. . .  
Since that day, you haven’t even seen Jeremy all that much. But the one day you saw him, your heart shattered. He was at lunch with Brooke. His arm was around her shoulder and hers were around his waist. They seemed like they were just talking so you thought that maybe it wasn’t true. But then he leaned down and kissed her. You couldn’t move, you were frozen in shock. A couple moments later, Jeremy looks in your direction and stares at you curiously, “(Y/N)?”   
You briskly walk away, ignoring him shouting your name.   
. . .  
The Halloween party came around and tonight was the night. The night you were gonna tell Jeremy how you felt. You felt slightly buzzed from the liquid courage you drank earlier, but it wasn’t much so it wasn’t completely impairing your judgement.  
But there was one problem, you couldn’t find him anywhere. You look around for him but find Brooke crying. You kneel beside her, “what’s wrong?”  
“Jeremy… was having sex with Chloe”   
You were both so upset and knew that Brooke was as well, so you pulled her in for a big hug. To her, it was a sympathy hug, but for you it was just a way to hide your tears.   
After you calmed down Brooke, you went in search to find him. When you did, you saw him leave the bathroom, slamming it shut. Something didn’t seem right. You go over and knock on the door. You recognize Michael’s voice as he shouts, “I’ll be out in a second!” after that, you heard a sniffle. He was crying.  
“No, it’s me, (Y/N). can I come in?” hearing it was you, he opened the door and pulled you in quickly for a hug. You let him cry into your shoulder as he tried to explain what happened. the most you got out of him was that Jeremy had betrayed him and kicked him to the curb. You were fed up with Jeremy. He stood you up, broke Brooke’s heart, and beat Michael down. You helped Michael back to his car, so he could go home and went to find him. You soon spotted him and stormed over. once you were there, you pulled Jeremy’s shoulder, so he was looking at you as you screamed “what the hell is wrong with you” into his face.   
“What the hell (Y/N). you almost scared the crap out of me.”  
“Oh, well you actually remember my name. that’s nice to know. lucky me, the boy who’s ignored me for months now hasn’t forgotten my name.”  
“(Y/N) …”  
“Now you answer my question. What the hell is wrong with you! I waited for an hour and a half two months ago and you didn’t show, and tonight you broke Brooke’s heart and crushed Michael what is going on with you?”  
He stayed silent, letting you talk.   
“You know, I thought you were better than this. I thought you were better than turning on your friends.” You started tearing up, “better than standing up people who have already fallen head over heels for you. But clearly, you’re just as much of an asshole as the rest of ‘em.”   
You turn away from him, so he can’t see the tears falling from your face.   
“(Y/N) … I-”  
“Just go Jeremy… please just go”  
. . .  
Finally done with your homework, you check your phone. It had multiple messages from Jeremy that you were ignoring:  
From Jeremy:  
Hey, you ok?  
I know I was a jerk but please talk to me  
I miss you, please?  
But then scrolling down, you see one from Michael that caught your eye:  
Talk to Jeremy. He hasn’t been in the right mind, but he’s better now. he didn’t mean to stand you up. Please call him and let him explain.  
You huff, knowing that Michael was probably right. So, you unlock your phone and find Jeremy’s contact in messages. You shoot him a quick text:  
Fine. 2PM. Park.  
You sigh, content with yourself as you quickly also add:  
And make sure you’re there.  
. . .  
Unlike last time, when you got to the park, Jeremy was already there. When he hears your footsteps, he looks up. “…hi.”  
You give him a curt nod, “hi.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m… good. You?”  
“Alright… I appreciate you coming here, knowing that you probably hate me by now. But you deserve an explanation for me being such an ass to you.”  
You sit next to him, with a distance between you, on the bench, “that might be a good idea”  
He sighs, looking as if he’s trying to figure out where to start. “After we made the date, Rich talked to me in the bathroom. He told me about this thing called a SQUIP that helps you be cool or whatever. The only reason I got it was so that I could impress you. I didn’t think I was smart enough, or cool enough for you. I couldn’t help but try it out and it worked, but it didn’t help. It said that you were not worth my time and made me stand you up. I-I didn’t want to though. When you talked to me at the Halloween party, it was off, and I realized how much I hurt you. I am so sorry (Y/N). I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know it’s a long shot but… can you ever forgive me?”   
You think about it for a moment. Yes, this was the guy who broke your heart, but this was also the guy who still held your heart. You decide to show him through words rather than actions and kiss him.


End file.
